The Visitor
by FireflyOfDeath
Summary: Sarah, a new guest, has been following Harry since his first year at Hogwarts. She then overhears a plan to destroy Harry Potter...she decides to do something about it...
1. The Visitor

Disclaimer: OK, i DO NOT own Harry Potter... I wish I did.... J.K Rowling does though! hehee! but anyways I DO, yes...I DO own the character Sarah! ... k, on with the story! fic thingy! whatever! just read!   
  
  
Chap. 1  
The Visitor  
By:  
FireflyOfDeath  
  
  
  
Harry lay awake at midnight finishing up his summer homework for 5th year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Psssst! Harry!" whispered Sarah as quietly as possible.  
  
Harry jumped out of bed startled. "Who's there?"   
  
"My name is Sarah..."  
  
"Where are you?" asked Harry looking around.  
  
Sarah coughed. "Under the bed..."  
  
Harry leaned to the florr to peek under his bed. " I don't see you..."  
  
Sarah laughed. "I'm wearing an invisibility cloak silly!" Sarah saw Harry slightly go red in the face, and smiled.  
  
" Come on out! And take off the cloak so I can see you..."  
  
Sarah climbed out from underneath the bed and pulled off the invisibility cloak. Sarah was a girl at the age of fifteen. She had black hair that ran down to her shoulder, and gray mysterious eyes. She had peach skin, and earrings shaped as half moons.   
  
Harry smiled at Sarah and held out his hand.  
  
Sarah shook his hand to the point where he thought it was likely to fall off. "Harry! I've ALWAYS wanted to meet you!! You look even cuter in person!"  
  
Harry flushed slightly. "How long have you been following me? "  
  
Sarah thought for a moment. "uhhhhh.......ummmmm..........four...........ummmm.....uhhh........years...."  
  
Harry stared at her. "What have you been eating?"  
  
Sarah suddenly looked guilty. "Weelllllll.......you know one of you birthday cakes....that you thought Dudley found?? .... well you see......"  
  
"You ate it?!"  
  
"Uh huh....." Sarah mumbled "sorry...."  
  
"...It's alright..."  
  
"I see why everyone loves you! You're perfect and forgiving!!"   
  
" I can name some people who don't..."  
  
"Who??"  
  
"Well there's Snape (the potions master), Malfoy, the Dursleys, and... Voldemort." Harry looked up when he said the last name, and was surprised that Sarah didn't flinch or anything.  
  
" Here are the reasons why they hate you.... Snape : you're a Gryffindor...and he's a Slytherin..., Draco he's just jealous..., Voldemort well you defeated him four times already! and the the Dursleys...they're afraid of you... and I don't like any of them! I'd turn them into toads...but I'm an underage witch and can't use magic outside of school grounds"  
  
Harry smiled. "Well, we best be getting to sleep now! you can sleep on the coach, and you have no need to wear the cloak...as you probably well know, the Dursley's NEVER dare to come in here..."   
  
"....True...alrighty then! Oh, and before I forget...Dudley is butt-ugly!" Sarah climbed onto the coach. "Oh, and he's fatter then I EVER imagined him! One more thing..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Sarah reached into her pocket and pulled out a pen and paper. "Can I have your autograph??"   
  
Harry smiled nervously. "Sure..."  
  
"Thank you very very very very very very very VERY much! "Sarah grinned and took the signed piece of paper. " One question...Can I go to breakfast with you? Without the cloak?? Please! Pleeeaaassssseeeeee!?"  
  
Harry thought about it for a while  
  
"Please!?!?"  
  
"Ohhhhh.....alright....."  
  
"YAY!! Thank you Harry! G'night!"  
  
"Good night....."  
  
To be continued......  
  
Hope ya liked it!! ^^ there's more coming soon!!  



	2. Breakfast

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the only character in this fic that I own is Sarah, and I own the Clypyton tay!? So don't sue me! Even if you did you'd be lucky to get a dollar!! anyways.... ... ........ .... on with the fic!!   
  
The Visitor  
  
Chap. 2  
Breakfast  
By:   
FireflyOfDeath  
  
  
"Harry! Wake up..."  
  
Harry groaned "What time is it??"  
  
Sarah looked at the clock "7 o'clock! Aunt Petunia should be here in 5...4...3...2...1!"   
  
Just then Aunt Petunia started banging on the door "Harry!!! GET UP!!!! YOU LAZY BUM!"  
  
Sarah raised an eyebrow "How rude..."  
  
Harry nodded "Uhh....would you please turn around while I change?"  
  
"Oh! Yes, of course..." Sarah said slightly blushing as she faced the other direction.   
  
About five minutes later Harry and Sarah both went downstairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast.  
  
Uncle Vernon barely glanced at Harry, then he noticed Sarah "HARRY! WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO BRING ONE OF YOU PSCHOTIC FRIENDS IN THIS HOUSE!!!!!!?" he roared leaving Sarah slightly deaf.  
  
Harry tried to think of something "Uhh....you see....she...umm...."  
  
Sarah after getting over the shock of almost going deaf replied "I have permission..."  
  
Uncle Vernon and Harry both turned to her  
  
Uncle Vernon looked really angry "From WHO!?"  
  
'From who...?' Harry thought to himself  
  
Sarah smirked. "From Sirius Black himself!" Sarah smiled as she enjoyed wathcing the color drain from the Dursleys' faces. "Now, let us eat in peace!"  
  
There was silence in the house and Sarah took that as a yes.   
  
Sarah and Harry sat down and looked at there plates. Sarah looked at hers '...a bean...a bean...'she shrugged 'well as long as Harry gets somet--'. She look at Harry's plate and saw a stick of celery and three beans. She raised an eyebrow. Looked at Dudley's full course meal. Back to Harry's. Dudley's plate, Harry's plate. It continued for about...ten milliseconds "HEY!! HOW DARE YOU TREAT HARRY LIKE...LIKE SOME FREAK!?! ONLY GIVING HIM .. HARDLY ENOUGH TO LIVE ON! I mean....honestly!!! YOU GIVE DUDLEY A FULL COURSE MEAL, AND WHAT DO YOU GIVE HARRY???! Hardly ANYTHING! I mean....seriously, look at Harry...then Dudley.....Harry, Dudley repeat until you see the difference in weight. It shouldn't take that long!!" Sarah said with a lot of attitude. "Now, I DEMAND you give Harry and I decent food!"  
  
Uncle Vernon's face was now beet red from anger "You, you, HOW DARE YOU!! I let you into this house and you show nothing! You should be more respectful!!"   
  
Sarah snorted "Oh please!! You don't have an ounce of respect in your ugly-faced dispicable, fat-faced, disgusting body!" "Now, I demand once again, you get us decent food!! Or else...Sarah reached into her cloak about to pull out he wand but Aunt Petunia quickly sprang up to get them more food. "That's more like it...Thank you..."  
  
Sarah turned to Harry after they finished there meal and were out of ear shot from the Dursley's...in otherwords outside. "Here..." Sarah handed him a glowing blue orb.   
  
"What is it?" Harry asked staring at it.  
  
Sarah smiled "It's called a Clypyton! It changes colors depending what I feel...you can communicate with me using it...you can call on me and I'll appear...you can tap into my thoughts, my dreams! You name it! Here's the pamphlet to explain all the colors because I hardly have enough breath to explain it all." She said handing a pamphlet to Harry.  
  
Harry sighed "Cool! Did you make it?"  
  
Sarah nodded happily "Yup!"  
  
Harry remembered what they had gone outside to discuss "So...how do you know Sirius?"  
  
Sarah smiled "ohhh ... well...you know how I've been following you since...the begginging of Hogwarts? Well, you see I went with you when you went to see Sirius in the cave thing...and he saw me, and after you left before I got the chance to go after you ... he told me to wait...he had seen me through the invisibility cloak...so we got to talking, and he told me that he wanted me to watch over you... which I was already doing...but he wanted to make sure...so I agreed and told him I would! So here I am still today, our sixth year at Hogwarts, still protectiong you! Well...you don't need a protector most of the time..so watcher is more like it!" Sarah said smiling again.  
  
Harry nodded trying to understand all of what he had just heard.  
  
"Oh, and our next year at Hogwarts isn't that far around the corner! I mean....it's just around the corner! Hehe...oops! Well anyway the point is that we have to get our books and all the other stuff we'll be needing!"   
  
Harry nodded "Alright, let's go shopping for our stuff with Ron, I'm sure he'd like to meet you"  
  
Sarah smiled and nodded "Okay!" she then held up a blue crystal like orb. After telling the orb the destination point she and Harry, also including all of Harry's belongings (including dear Hedwig) to Ron's front yard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sorry it took like a billion years to update! I never got the chance to! But I will update again soon! Ja ne! 


	3. Introductions

Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't update in a long time! It's just that y'know, I lost my file thingy that had the next chapter. and stuff so. anyway, I own Sarah and the clypyton and this fic that is all.   
  
The Visitor  
  
Chap. 3  
Introductions  
By:   
FireflyOfDeath  
  
They spotted Ron and his brothers de-gnoming the garden out front.   
  
Sarah pushed her hair back behind her ears.   
  
Ron, Fred, and George Weasley looked up at their new guests.   
  
They all smiled, and Ron ran up to Harry. "Hey, Harry! Long time no see! Who's that with you?"  
  
"Oh this?" By now Fred and George had also joined them also wondering who this new person was. "This is my friend. Her name is Sarah...and she's going to Hogwarts with us."   
  
Fred and George both shook Sarah's hand. "Pleased to meet you"  
  
Sarah grinned. "Hello George, Fred"  
  
Fred and George looked at eachother. "..hey, how'd she know our names?" They looked towards Harry and Sarah for an explanation.  
  
"Well, you see--" Harry was cut short by Mrs. Weasley rushing out.   
  
"Harry! What a surprise! Who's your little friend??" Mrs. Weasley asked her smile fading the slightest bit.   
  
Ginny stepped out of the house after her mum. She blushed crimson as she noticed Harry was there, she spotted Sarah and looked at the two, also searching for an explanation.   
  
Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "How do I explain this? Um.."   
  
Sarah interrupted. "Hello my name is Sarah Shywaters, um Harry has told me all about you all. I'm attending Hogwarts for the sixth year. Um, if you don't see me as a burden, I need somewhere to stay...and I need shopping partners.." She added smiling the slightest bit.   
  
"Well dear, You can go ahead and stay here, and you may also come shopping with us!" Mrs. Weasley said smiling. "Ginny, show Sarah to your room, she'll be sleeping in your room. Get her some blankets and pillows, that is if you don't mind sleeping on the floor?" She asked looking up at Sarah.  
  
Sarah smiled. "I don't mind at all, in fact I've grown rather comfortable with it" She grinned, and she and Ginny walked into the house.  
  
Ginny looked at Sarah (Sarah is 5 foot 3, Ginny is 5 foot 1, k?) Sarah smiled softly. "So, Ginny...Harry has told me a lot about you too" She lied.   
  
Ginny blushed a dark dark shade of red. "H-He has?" She asked timidly.   
  
"Oh yes. He's told me that you are a really nice girl, and he told me all about what happened, and about the Chamber of Secrets. Wow, that story I'll remember" She grinned and they reached the room.  
  
"H-Here it is." Ginny opened the door, then went to get blankets, etc. She came back and laid them out. "So, um how did you, meet Harry?" Ginny asked with curiousity shining plainly in her eyes.  
  
There's one Sarah hadn't expected, although she should have. "Well....it's a long story really...I met him... in the first year of Hogwarts actually...I don't remember the details, but it was while he was shopping...um, he didn't remember me at all until recently, I cast a spell that would make him forget me..." She added her grey eyes gleaming mischieviously.   
  
"Why would you want him to forget you?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
"...I'll tell you once we're in school again, alright?" Sarah said smiling. She needed time to think of the perfect story, and a full-proof plan.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
To be continued. Sorry I didn't update in a long time. Please r&r!! 


	4. Night/Shopping

Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't update in a long time! It's just that y'know, school and stuff, so anyway, I own Sarah and the clypyton and this fic that is all. So do not sue.  
  
The Visitor  
  
Chap. 4  
Night/Shopping  
By:  
FireflyOfDeath  
  
Sarah lay on the floor still trying to think of a plan. It was the first time she actually had to use her brain for a couple days. Ginny mumbled something in her sleep, Sarah knew Ginny had a thing for Harry that much was obvious. She knew Harry had a thing for Cho or whatever her name was...that was obvious too. Should she even try to think of these things? Nah, she'd think of them later while shopping.  
  
Ginny snored softly and Sarah still lay there tossing and turning trying to find a comfortable position on the floor. She was warm and her head was comfy, but her body felt like she was outside sleeping while wolfs howled in the distance. She blinked a bit as she sat up. She thought for a moment then cast a spell, she got a letter from the ministry of magic but..oh well. She had created an invisible bed cushion. 'There' she thought contently as she drifted off into sleep.  
  
~*~*~*  
The Next day...  
  
The entered Gringotts, they all were traveling down in that cart in the tunnel, Sarah laughed shouting "YEAHHH!!! THIS IS FUN!! FASTER!!"  
  
Harry looked as if he was going to throw up, and the others were laughing at Sarah's craziness.  
  
They got to Harry's vault and got his money then Harry climbed back in and they went further down to Sarah's vault. Sarah jumped out of the cart and went into her fault. Everywhere there was gold shimmering, tons of Galleons miles high, Sickles stacked up twice her size, piles of the little bronze knuts stacked here and there she grabbed a handful of everything and put it into a brown leather pouch.   
  
George, Ron, Fred, Ginny, and even Mrs. Weasley stared at all the money Sarah had.  
  
Sarah came out then thought for a moment she went back in and got a handful of Galleons, two handfuls of Sickles and a couple knuts and put them into another leather pouch. She entered the cart again and it started back up to the top, "Here" she said and held the bag out to Mrs. Weasley.   
  
Mrs. Weasley looked at the bag, "Dear, it's your money...You don't have to..."  
  
Sarah looked at Mrs. Weasley, "But I want to!"  
  
"Mum! Come on! She wants to give us the money! Let her!!" George cried.  
  
"Yeah!" Fred agreed nodding.  
  
"Both of you hush. I don't feel right about taking her money" Mrs. Weasley said turning back to Sarah.  
  
Sarah smiled, "Just think of it as a birthday or Christmas present for your family...to account for all the holidays I never got you guys presents..."  
  
"But you didn't know us then" Mrs. Weasley said and took the pouch of money, "We just met you yesterday afterall..."  
  
Sarah shook her head, "Don't worry about it"  
  
Fred and George high-fived eachother then they all got out of the cart, or in Sarah's case jumped out of the cart, and exited Gringotts.   
  
Sarah smiled, "That was fun! Let's do it again sometime!"  
  
The others all laughed and they went to go shopping.   
  
While the others went to buy Ron a new wand, and to buy the other supplies like the cualdrons and such Sarah went to the book store. She was looking for a certain book, not any on her list but a book she wanted. "Love potions...love potions..." she muttered as she searched through the 'L' section. She about to go to the 'P' for Potions section when she heard something that caught her attention.  
  
"Yes...Potter it will be his sixth year at Hogwarts...when should we kill him?" A deep voice asked from the other side of the bookshelf.  
  
"...The first night. When he's fast asleep..." another voice responded.  
  
Sarah's eyes widened as she tried to get a better look at the people who were talking she climbed up on some of the shelves and looked through the cracks. She could barely make out two figures. She moved to the right to try and see them better she moved up another shelf. One of the figures there, which she could plainly see was wearing a black cloak. It turned to her, and looked at her, it saw her. Her eyes widened but she couldn't bring herself to jump off the shelf. The person's eyes glew red and Sarah heard a voice in her head. 'You will be useful...you know the boy. Bring Potter to me, that night...I will contact you when needed...' The voice chanted something though she heard it only in her head she tried to fight it but eventually it won. Her eyes clouded and were a dark gray color no longer the light-mysterious gray that looked as if they held many secrets, but a deep endless gray...that looked dead. "I will bring you Potter..." she murmured then she closed her eyes and the two figures vanished. She climbed off the shelf slowly and took a deep breath, "...Potter..." she whispered barely audible.  
  
Ginny entered the book store to find Sarah with a dazed expression on her face, "Sarh you alright? What book is that? ..Love Potions eh?" Ginny giggled a bit, and Sarah blink a couple times.  
  
Sarah looked down at Ginny and laughed, though her eyes were still darkened, "...I wonder how that got there..." She put the book back and went to find the books she needed, and to find Harry.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
To be continued...  
  
^-^ r&r! Sorry I didn't update in a while, review please! ^_~ 


End file.
